Talk:Player Killing
Chaotic PKs The Perfect Guide apparently has a bunch of info on the chaotic pks irl (nothing about Kaochin yet, but we can hope). For example, Greedy Cervantes is Kohei Osawa, age 17, and lives in Mie Prefecture. He's a member of a notorious local gang, and got into The World for the bike-riding. He loses his temper easily, so he quickly became a PK. His Japanese VA is Mitsuo Iwata. My question is, where do we want to put this info? Do they deserve their own pages? - Kuukai2 07:47, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Gameplay What exactly happens when a character is PKed?-Kite :They lose everything they did after they saved last. --CRtwenty 04:31, 13 December 2006 (UTC) So whats the big deal? :Well, obviously that would mean it's a waste of time. Also, PKing =/= Data Drain. Kulaguy 04:37, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::It's a big deal because you lose everything you were doing up to that point. Like if you're in a dungeon and get the uber sword of uberness. Then come PKer comes along and BOOM! Bye bye sword. It's also implied that PKing allows people to steal items. Reid loses his new sword to a PKer in GnU, Gord steals a Virus Core by PKing Bordeaux, and TaN was criticized for reselling PKed items. --CRtwenty 04:42, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::Not to mention the humiliation in itself of being PKed. I've felt that sting many times in many a Ragnarok Online server. <.<;; I suppose I became a PKK myself in that aspect. Lousy Assassin Crosses got what was coming to them. ~ Ichida When I first played Quarantine my friends told that I had to fight Mia I thought I had to PK her.--Kite X 03:42, 5 February 2007 (UTC) PvP In the PK article, it says PvP was just added in Udeden. Hasn't it always been there? Like how Balmung was challenging Kite to a PvP battle in Infection? Kulaguy 20:40, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Continuity errors occasionally pop up, y'know? Anyway, I remember reading in the Legend of the Twilight manga that PVP was a new feature so characters could battle without it being PKing. But I'm only going by memory here, so I'll make sure to doublecheck it later.--OtakuD50 15:31, 24 April 2006 (UTC) I believe that what happened was once the Knights disbanded, PKing escalated so much and got so out of control that CCcorp was forced to disable it. It was re-added in in a later update. Don't quote me if I'm wrong, but I think this is it. --PKKnoHaseo-san :Context-wise, where does it say that in the manga? I could check the original... - Kuukai2 09:23, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::I checked and can't find it. I though for sure it was mentioned somewhere, but I guess not... though I don't see how I could have come to such a conclusion without something to go by... Oh, but as for that stuff PKK was talking about, that's something Bear mentioned in the Quarantine.--OtakuD50 16:40, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :::So we should take out the PvP stuff? - Kuukai2 20:13, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::It's hard to tell... the fight between Balmung and Shugo looks like a sanctioned duel. But if there's no evidence about a PvP system we probably should. --CRtwenty 20:24, 10 April 2007 (UTC)